


The phantom of the theatre

by fifi2213



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Erik - Freeform, F/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, poto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi2213/pseuds/fifi2213
Summary: Fustina is casted as a ballerina in a new theatre production of the phantom of the Opera.  Her bully from her old school is castes as Christine and, to make matters worse, she is trying to date her crush who is casted as Raoul but  thing take a strange turn when she befriends a mysterious man named Errol who is playing the phantom… or is he?





	1. Casted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> So today I was home because I had the flu, and I was bored so I decided to watch the 2004 phantom of the opera movie and although I was planing on writing a fan fiction later (as part of a series) but I decided to write a stand alone fan fiction.this isn't my first time watching phantom of the opera. I've already seen the 25th anniversary 2011 production at the royal Albert hall ( easily the best. It was recorded and put on DVD, so if you haven't seen it, go watch it.) and read the book ( I'm a die hard fan.) so I know my phantom of the opera, so this is going to be a mix of the three, which I think will be cool. Another note is that I live in NSW Australia, so I guess that will impact the story. So without further a due , enjoy!:)

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The Joan had been redone. " wow Penrith is getting fancy." My best friend, willow remarked. " I can't believe they redid the Joan into a proper theatre will." I remarked. Before the Joan was a small theatre that never really did any big productions and was a little bit of a waste of space in my opinion. It went bankrupt and was sold. The buyer decided to redo the whole theatre. The Joan went through a total reconstruction that had lasted almost three years. " the Mask theatre is such a cool name Fifi!" Will giggled. She was pretty much jumping up and down with glee by now. " I can't believe we're going to be in a POTO production Will!" I pretty much squealed in her ears. For the opening of the mask theatre, the night after the pre opening party. Willow and I had received a letter about two months ago explaining that we would be ballet girls in the production and that we were invited to the pre opening party as we were part of the cast. We weren't play a part as Christine or meg but it was a part in the phantom of the opera nevertheless. " pinch me Will, I think I'm still dreaming." I said over dramatically , putting my hand to my forehead, pretending to look as if I was about to faint. " no, i am the one dreaming, pinch me!" Willow tried to mimic what I was doing, but halfway through, she went into hysterics. She was laughing so hard that it caused her to lose balance and fall over. Although willow was a ballerina, she was one of the clumsiest people I knew. I helped her up when i suddenly realised that I had never auditioned for any production recently. " yo will." I started " we never auditioned for this role." I had been so excited it had never crossed my mind. Willow just shrugged her shoulders." He most probably just saw one of our recitals ." She reasoned. It made sense but I still felt uneasy about it. But it all vanished when we got to the front door. Just the doors were beautiful, it was a large, 2 door which was wooden and in crusted with intricate golden designs and beautiful antique-looking golden handles. "Ready?" Willow asked me. I nodded. We pushed one door open each. We were taken back back by how beautiful it was. It look exactly as a theatre should. " it's one word." Willow said breathlessly. " grand!" Willow squealed. I saw a group of others around the stage, so me a willow started walking towards them "quickly!" A woman called from the stage. We didn't know if she was talking to us but we decided to run anyway. When we reached the crowd of people the woman on the stage who was in her late thirties and had black hair that was tied up in a very tight bun. She talked about how we were all part of the very first show of this fantastic theatre and that we should all be honoured about being a part of the production and that for the first month only actors would be here, practicing their lines, the next month all the stage hands and special effects would come and the last month would be final run throughs and dress rehearsals. She introduced herself as Meghan Gretti and that she shall be playing the role of Madame Giry. She next read of the role, going from insignificant roles to important. "Willow Allin, ballet girl." Meghan called. "Here!" Willow replied enthusiastically. There were a few other ballet girls in front of me before I herd "Fustina white." She called " here." I responded promptly. The list was quite long but I didn't know any of them. Meghan finally got to the 3 main roles. " first I shall tell you who shall be playing the female lead as miss Christine Daaè. Miss Courtney Kane." She announced. Suddenly the 2 doors burst open and a beautiful girl was their. "Here!" She called from the door with a sickly sweet voice and phoney smile. My heart dropped into my stomach. Courtney Kane was the most talented girl at my old school, she won first place at every talent quest my old school. Courtney was the most popular girl in school and my relentless bully. I secretly hoped that she had forgotten me. It had been almost 5 years since I left, which should be more than enough to make her forget. " our Roul will be played by Gerard Sommer. Suddenly my heart leapt. If my heart moves anymore, I think I'll need a surgeon. "Omygosh is that your crush?!" Willow whisper yelled in my ear. I saw a guy around our age Stand up. He was tall with a strong build and jawline. He had caramel skin and dark hair and deep brown eyes. " yes Its him!" I whisper squealed. " do you think he remembers me will?" I asked. I knew she didn't know but I wanted her to. " of course! Who would forget somebody like you." She assured me. I still remember the play dates we had as kids. His mum was my mum's best friend and we use to go to each other's house all the time and play with each other. Although I hadn't seen him in over 6 years, I still had a major crush on him. I really hoped he remembered me.


	2. Erik and Errol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just warning because the next two chapters are really crappy. I don't like them and I'm the one who wrote them. I'll most probably rewrite them in the future but these are just pretty much things you need to know before it gets interesting.

"Now, the producer, mr. Erik Destler. Will be watching every rehearsal but has decided that he shall send his thoughts to me and I shall announce them, as then it is not hypercritical of him to comment on your skills." Meghan's strong voice carried through the theatre. Erik Destler. I had heard that name before… most probably on the news about him and something. Meghan continued about how this was the orientation and proper rehearsals for mains would start to practicing tomorrow. "Who's playing the phantom?" I heard willow call. It seemed as if everyone had forgotten the character of the phantom. You could tell Meghan was a taken off guard by this remark. " err- his name is arrh, here it is. Errol Del. he was Unable to make it today." Replied Meghan as she regained her composure. 

The rest of the day was quite enjoyable. We had a tour around the theatre. If was bigger than it looked, which was weird because It looked massive. We meet the other ballet girls. They seemed alright. Some of them were brats, but then again, we are ballerinas and they are a common sight, but they weren't that bad, none of them we're mean. The nicest one by far was Jacinta, who was playing Meg Girly. She was really funny and nice. The ballet girls went out to lunch together at the plaza and one of them forget her money, so meg payed for her! Sadly, Courtney did remember me. Although she was spending most her time with all the main characters of the play, she did pass me once. "I knew you could never do anything more than be in the background." She had whispered viscously in my ear. She was obviously referring to the play we put on in year two. I had auditioned for the lead, the only one challenging Courtney. She got main and I got a background character. Courtney had never forgiven me. I still remembered how she tried to ruin my audition by tripping me over. Something told me this was going to be a long 3 months


	3. Courtney

Despite my initial thoughts, the first three weeks went rather quickly. Courtney has been so busy with rehearsals, she has no time to torment me, which is good. But, during the last three weeks, Courtney has been throwing herself at Gerard, which is not good. Obviously Gerard hadn't remembered me, because he hasn't said hello. Most of the other girls had volunteered to help out during rehearsals, including willow, which means I have a lot of time ( and the dressing room) to myself. 

I don't think Fustina remembers me. It had been almost 7 years since we had last seen each other. These last three weeks had been the worst three weeks of my life ever. The girl that plays Christine is quite talented but she keeps on trying to flirt with me and act like she's a good person. She's not, let me tell you that now. Just yesterday, one of the ballet girls knocked over her drink bottle, I didn't hear all of her tangent but I heard a lot of screaming and yelling and verbal abuse. She scared me and I wasn't even the one she was angry at! In pretty sure she even slapped her at one stage. It ended with the ballet girl running away crying. I mean, she didn't even brake it, or spill it! I just wished Fustina remembered me, at least then i'd have a friend then.


	4. The Rose  Garden

I put my earphones in and pressed shuffle on my spotify playlist.thinking out loud by ed sheeran. Everyone else was learning the masquerade song and choreography. I had decided not to join in in that scene. the less I'm on stage, the less I can stuff up. I wandered aimlessness for some time just humming to each song that came on, knowing that nobody could possibly hear me. I stumbled upon a door that I was certain I hadn't been showed on my tour of the theatre. I let my curiosity take over as I opened the door, which, surprisingly, led to a beautiful outdoor rose garden, filled with bright blood-red roses and in the middle was a man on bench looking down into his lap.

'  
I can't believe Meghan came up with such a stupid name. There was no way they'd could find out that Errol Del sounds like Erik Destler! Oh wait, yeah there is, if they read that stupid book about me! Why couldn't she just say a name that nobody could have guest like Dave Champ or some stupid modern name like like that! Although when I asked her why, she said that I like playing games which was true and a good answer, so I'll let her go this once.' I thought. I looked back down at the papers in my lap. Who knew managing a theatre was so hard. I was going to employ somebody to do it but I didn't want it turning out like last time. I looked down at my sheet of paper. It had all the people who were part of the masquerade scene, which was pretty much everyone because they wanted their five minutes of fame. All but one, a little ballet girl named Fustina. This intrigued me, why hadn't she joined in? She didn't need to sing if she didn't want to. Christine was once a ballet girl before I taught her to sing. The reason I did this was maybe to see her, not her, but her role played. Suddenly the door to the garden open. My mind instantly tried to guess who it was. It could be Meghan, who is the only one who knows about this place, but she and all the others were at rehearsals, meaning was most likely Fustina, who had been wondering the theatre and stumbled across my rose garden.


	5. The meeting

I put my earphones in and pressed shuffle on my spotify playlist.thinking out loud by ed sheeran started playing. Everyone else was learning the masquerade song and choreography. I had decided not to join in in that scene. the less I'm on stage, the less I can stuff up. I wandered aimlessness for some time just humming to each song that came on, knowing that nobody could possibly hear me. I stumbled upon a door that I was certain I hadn't been showed on my tour of the theatre. I let my curiosity take over as I opened the door, which, surprisingly, led to a beautiful outdoor rose garden, filled with bright blood-red roses and in the middle was a man on bench looking down into his lap.

'  
I can't believe Meghan came up with such a stupid name. There was no way they'd could find out that Errol Del sounds like Erik Destler! Oh wait, yeah there is, if they read that stupid book about me! Why couldn't she just say a name that nobody could have guest like Dave Champ or some stupid modern name like like that! Although when I asked her why, she said that I like playing games which was true and a good answer, so I'll let her go this once.' I thought. I looked back down at the papers in my lap. Who knew managing a theatre was so hard. I was going to employ somebody to do it but I didn't want it turning out like last time. I looked down at my sheet of paper. It had all the people who were part of the masquerade scene, which was pretty much everyone because they wanted their five minutes of fame. All but one, a little ballet girl named Fustina. This intrigued me, why hadn't she joined in? She didn't need to sing if she didn't want to. Christine was once a ballet girl before I taught her to sing. The reason I did this was maybe to see her, not her, but her role played. Suddenly the door to the garden open. My mind instantly tried to guess who it was. It could be Meghan, who is the only one who knows about this place, but she and all the others were at rehearsals, meaning was most likely Fustina, who had been wondering the theatre and stumbled across my rose garden. y read that stupid book about me! Why couldn't she just say a name that nobody could have guest like Dave Champ or some stupid modern name like like that! Although when I asked her why, she said that I like playing games which was true and a good answer, so I'll let her go this once.' I thought. I looked back down at the papers in my lap. Who knew managing a theatre was so hard. I was going to employ somebody to do it but I didn't want it turning out like last time. I looked down at my sheet of paper. It had all the people who were part of the masquerade scene, which was pretty much everyone because they wanted their five minutes of fame. All but one, a little ballet girl named Fustina. This intrigued me, why hadn't she joined in? She didn't need to sing if she didn't want to. Christine was once a ballet girl before I taught her to sing. The reason I did this was maybe to see her, not her, but her role played. Suddenly the door to the garden open. My mind instantly tried to guess who it was. It could be Meghan, who is the only one who knows about this place, but she and all the others were at rehearsals, meaning was most likely Fustina, who had been wondering the theatre and stumbled across my rose garden.


	6. Conversing

"Hello?" I called out to the middle aged Man In the garden. There was a momentary pause, as if he was debating wether or not he was going to talk to me or not. "Good morning Fustina. I see you have stumbled upon the rose garden." He replied. He had a soft, calming voice, the type you could listen to for hours. " yes, the rose garden is beautiful, I've never seen something like it." I noted, looking around the garden. He turned around and meet my eyes. He had golden eyes and jet black hair and on half his face, was the phantom's mask. " my name's Errol" he said, studying me up and down. " oh, so your the one playing the phantom , that's why your wearing the umm." I said as i circled my finger around the area he was wearing the mask. " the mask" he shoot back quite sharply. It was quite awkward now, but I didn't want it to have a bad first impression that might carry through rehearsals, so I continued the conversation. " have you ever acted onstage before?" I asked. "I have." He replied simply.  
"What did you do?" I asked eagerly."I was the phantom in the phantom of the opera. Apart from ballet, have you ever performed?" He said.  
"Well, yes. My school did a production of a Midsummer night's dream and I played Helena." I remembered. I loved performing on stage, the rush of all eyes on you. Putting on a mask and becoming some else and feel what they would have felt. It was amazing, better than anything ballet had to offer. " what do you think about the Christine." Hue said, disrupting my thoughts. "Courtney? She's pretty and good at singing, so she makes a good Christine but well.." I was unsure of going on, I didn't like Courtney but I didn't want to ruin her reputation. "Well?" He asked, arching the only eyebrow he had visible. " I knew Courtney before this, at my old school and we weren't particularly friends." I pretty much mumbled, playing with my fingers. His hard face softened. " I guessing she's the reason it was your old school." He guessed. I just nodded my head. I didn't like to dwell on those days. It seemed he felt my uneasiness and changed the subject. "Shouldn't you be practicing the masquerade number?" He asked " I'm not apart of it." I replied simply. " that I know. But why?" He shot back impatiently. " well the less I'm on the less I can mess up and I'm not that great of a singer." I shrugged. After a couple of seconds my curiosity got the better of me. " why are you wearing a mask outside of the rehearsal?" I asked. " you're a curious one." He laugh " well it to get me use to wearing it and to help me become my character." I noodled my head. It was quite logical now that I thought about it. He suddenly stood up from the bench " well I must be of before you ask any question I'd rather not answer." He joked. " well it was nice meeting you Errol." I said politely . " As of you miss Fustina."


	7. Slap

2 weeks past and they began focussing more and more on the mains rather than us ballerinas, which was fine by me as I was on holidays now and I got to chill for a while. I was walking home from a day at the shops with Willow and other friends. I had to catch the buss home because our car had just broken down and the bus had dropped me off a couple of streets away from my house. I began to lose myself to my thoughts when suddenly somebody grabbed my wrist tightly. My reflexes suddenly came into play and my free hand slapped their face. Hard. As soon as my hand made contact the person let go of my hand and stumbled back. I turned around to see who had grabbed me, when I turned to see Errol, holding his hand to where I had slapped him " oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was you Errol. You just grabbed my wrist really tight and reflexes and I slapped you and it hurt. I'm so sorry. Wow, you have a really strong grip, you could strangle somebody with that grip. I'm so sorry, about the slap and the really bad joke." I blabbed on. By the time I had finished, Errol had thankfully recovered from the slap " it didn't hurt to much. It was just the shock." He said to make me fell better. " the reason I came was because I saw you walking and I had such a pleasant time talking to you, I thought that we could have another conversation, but then I saw that you were deep in thought and I thought grabbing your hand would scare you the least, and for that I apologise." He apologised. "Well now that all the apologies are out of the way, I guess we could have that conversation you wanted." I suggested. I saw his face light up a little, but it seemed that he pushed it back down. "So what is the colour that catches your eye the most?" Errol asked quite formally. It seemed as if he had jumped out of the 19th Century. "White." I said. Errol opened up his mouth but I was ready for it and jumped in front " I know white's not properly a colour but I feel like that's the reason I like it so much. It also symbolises good and purity. I explained. Errol nodded his head as to say he understood why I liked it the best " actually, once I told this one girl that my favourite colour was white and she told me it wasn't a colour and when I told I knew that, she full on got angry at me. So to calm her down, I asked her what her favourite was and she said rainbow. I was so annoyed by that comment" I recalled. Errol chuckled at my story. I continued much like this until I reached home. He left right before my sister opened the door. Although I had a wonderful walk with Errol and he seemed really nice, I couldn't shake of the fact that, when I slapped his face, it felt like plastic…


	8. Awakening

I was walking through my theatre lost in thought. I never felt this way… since Christine. She's sweet, funny, Loyal and is incredibly headstrong. No, she's more than Christine could have ever been. She understands me. It still bothers me. Why would Courtney bully her? Mine was at least understandable. But Fustina is beautiful and witty. I was ripped from my thoughts by a sweet melody being hummed from a voice. Then a voice came. I quickly realised that it was Fustina's voice and notice I was outside the room for the ballet girls. It was soft but had potential and was dripping with natural talent, but it was untrained. I stop to listen to the song she was singing,   
Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceiving but I thought I saw a spark in you. And as we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I want to. 'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angle I can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I've meet you, can't help it if their's no one else… I can't help myself-" I suddenly got so immersed in her singing I had lost my balance. Unluckily for me, the ballet girls room door was slightly open and I fell in. I cursed underneath my breath as I pick myself up and saw that Fustina's face was bright red, either from embarrassment or shock or both. " I heard you singing and decided to listen to you sing." I tried to explain. I was trying to contemplate about what to say next when something took over me. Something I had been trying to control and suppress. I began wanting her. Badly. " I have decided to give you lesson. At the rose garden tonight at 6." I commanded. Little know to Fustina, she had allowed the monster to begin to break free. There was nothing Erik or Errol could do now. The phantom was coming back…


	9. Lessons

I was still embarrassed about earlier today. I can't believe he caught me singing properly. He was the first. I have sung before in front of Willow, but then that had been more like saying the words, not singing. My checks flushed red just at the thought of it. I still came to the rose garden for the voice lesson. I had thought of not coming but I was to scared not to. When he told me to come to the voice lesson, something changed in his voice. It became… cold. What had happened? Suddenly Errol came in to the rose garden, with sheets of paper, which I assume where for me. I tried to smile at him, but I guess I was so nervous, it only came out as a half a smile. "Good to see you here early and eggar." He said. I took a deep breath, I didn't want him wasting his time with me. "I appreciate this Errol, but I don't think you should waste your time with me." I said. "I knew you were going to say that. You obviously underestimate the talent of your voice."He chuckled. The lesson went on for a hour and a half. Errol would show me a song, tell me where I would have to sing higher and lower and while I sang, he would give me advice like " sing from your stomach, not your chest." I had to admit, he was a pretty good teacher. When the lesson finished he said that he would give me singing lessons everyday at the same time and same place. By now I had been feeling less nervous then I had at the beginning but I couldn't shake off the feeling that he was different. He still talked the same and looked the same but he wasn't the same. What had happened to Errol?


	10. Christine

It was a month and a half from our performance and you could tell everyone was starting to get a hang of their role and hardly making any mistakes… Well, everybody except Courtney, who was constantly making mistakes and getting annoyed when somebody corrected her. Most by now had figured out to avoid her like the plague but others sucked up to her. It was towards the end of the rehearsal. We were practicing the scene where the chandelier falls and act 1 ends. Meghan marched in and onto the stage, she seemed irritated, as if she had just been in a heated discussion. " I have some instructions from mr. Destler about the performance." She declared " he says that the ballet girls must stay in time with the music, and Joseph your voice must be clearer if are to play Andre. Gina, Carlotta must be sung in a higher pitch." Meghan paused, almost as if she was unsure if to say the next part " Fustina is to play the part of Christine and not Courtney." Everybody gasped. It took a minute for what she said to sink in, mainly because I wasn't really listening. Everybody turned to see Courtney, who's face was so red, I was shocked that there wasn't steam coming out of her ears. I decided I might as well keep my mouth shut, and this whole thing might blow over. " This is outrageous!" She shrieked. Quickly her minions formed to help protect Courtney's role. "Courtney already has memorised her lines and her cues!" Called one of them. "Barely!" Willow whispered. Luckily willow was sitting next to me. I knew she would defend me no matter what anybody said. "She hasn't had singing lessons! She wouldn't be able to sing the parts even if she tried!" Chimed in another one, quite snobbishly. At this, my blood started to boil. Who were they to know wether or not I do singing lessons! "Actually I have been taking lessons." I spoke up. I didn't want the part but I did want to show that minion that she was wrong. Everyone stared at me when I said that, everyone except willow. I guessed that they had forgotten I was in the room. "From who?" Courtney shoot back in a way as if to say who would give me lesson. I was about to reply when I realised maybe I shouldn't say. Errol and I have been doing the lessons in private. Maybe he did want anyone to know I was getting them from him. "She's being taught by me." Errol's voice boomed " and knowing mr Destler personally Courtney, I believe it is best that you obey his wishes." He warned. "But we are not sure she can sing the lines!" Terry, the man playing Piangi reasoned "although I do not doubt your skills miss Fustina, but Christine is a very hard part to sing." I gave him a small nod and a faint smile to show I had not taken any offence to what he had said. " then Fustina must sing for us." Meghan resolved. Willow pretty much pushed me up from where we were sitting on the floor. Everyone had their eyes on me. I looked at Errol and he nodded. I took a deep breath and sang "think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try. On that day, that not so distant day when you are faraway and free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me. Though it's clear, though it was always clear, that this was never meant to be. If you happen to remember stop and think of me!" I was able to hit every note and with more emotion them Courtney could have. I looked around and everyone had their mouths open, even willow. I was even a little shocked myself although I didn't show it. I saw Errol smiling to himself, as he was proud of my achievement. I also saw Gerard in the conner beaming at me. Maybe he did remember me… this thought made me blush " no need to blush!" Exclaimed Gina, who was playing Carlotta " you were amazing!" This comment made me blush more. "Now that Fustina has proved to you that she can sing, I hope you all can agree with mr Destler's instructions. That commences today's rehearsals." Meghan announced. Everyone made their ways to the different exits to leave when Meghan pulled me aside "I will send you your script tonight and your new time table but tread carefully because today you made an enemy of Courtney." She warned. I went and grabbed my bag with everything and began walking out. Everyone had already left so I was walking out "Fifi! Wait!" I herd. I turned around. They surely wouldn't have been calling me. I haven't heard that name in years and only one person called me that " Gerard?" I called back to the man running up the hallway. "Congrats!"he said. My heart was pounding like crazy. I was scared of getting a heart attack. " yeah. It's been years." I barely said. " I was scared that you didn't remember me." He said. My eyes almost popped out of my head. "No way. I thought you had forgotten me!" I exclaimed. "Nobody could ever forget you." He said back. There was a minutes silence. I could feel my fave getting redder as I struggled to say something " I have to get going. I have a lot to do. I guess I'll see you at rehearsals then." I managed. " it'll be great to catch up with you.it'll be just like old times!" He said "bye Gerard!" I called back to him "bye Fi!" He called back. My heart was still pounding hours after our meeting and a smile remained on my lips for the rest of the night as I learnt my parts. 

This was no good. I had no idea that the boy and Fustina had a history. There was no way I was going to lose her like i lost my Christine. It always the rich boys who think they can get whatever they want. There's no way I am going to lose her or her voice to him. I felt a smile fall upon my face as I thought of a solution. I'll just have to write another note.


	11. Note

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "Hello?" I said, still half asleep. "Oh my gosh Fustina we have so much to talk about! Meet me in the plaza at 9:40" willow pretty much screamed in my ear, I actually had to pull it 5 cm from my ear. " okay see you there.i can only stay to midday cause of rehearsals" I said hanging up. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 9. It was just like willow to ask somebody to go somewhere and only giving half an hour's notice. I got changed into a nice shirt and skirt so I could just go to rehearsals afterwords. I was really excited because Gerard and I learning how to interact on stage. I couldn't wait to tell Willow everything!

"Wait, your telling me, on the same day you got lead role, your crush came up to you and started talking to you?" Willow asked. "Yep." I said taking a sip of my slushy. " can you stop hogging all the luck? There'll be none left for me!" She joked "nope!" I responded back cheekily. "I have to go now. It's time for rehearsals."  
"Bye! Don't forget the conversation we practiced. Stick to it! We both know how much you suck at improv." She called to me as I left the plaza. Luckily for me the theatre wasn't to far away and it only took a short walk to get there. I open the door and Gerard walked straight pass me. Know was the perfect time to use what Willow and I had practiced." Hey Gerard!" I smiled and waved at him. He looked at me and continued walking. "Are you ready to work together?" I tried again. I was falling apart and fast. "I don't get you Fustina!" He said back. He was obviously upset. He saw the confused look on my face and sighed " I got your letter."  
"What letter?"  
"The letter that you left for me!" He was getting really annoyed now and it was starting to get to me as well.  
"Well for your information I didn't leave you a letter!" I pretty much yelled at him.  
"Then what do you call this?" He said showing a piece of paper to me. I took it from him him and read it out loud. "Dear Gerard, I am sorry bit even though we have spent many of our early years together, things have changed and I would appreciate it if you didn't go out of you way to talk to me. Sincerely Fustina." I was shocked to see what had been written. It had pretty much said to Gerard to stay away from him. I stared at the handwriting. I was a beautiful cursive handwriting which is the complete opposite to mine. There was one person with that neat of handwriting. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me. How dare Errol! " that's not my handwriting and I can prove it." I said, getting out my phone. Luckily I had taken a photo of my notes so I could practice for the science exam coming up. "I don't write in cursive and it's always messy." I said showing him. He stared at the floor " I always knew it wasn't you... I was just upset that After years of not seeing each other I was really upset that I couldn't hang out with you." He said. My heart stopped. Did he mean like friends or more than that. " you weren't to know, you haven't seen me in years, you wouldn't know what my handwriting was to look like." I tried to console him. "We should have tried to see each other. I would have known then."  
"There's no need for regrets, we're here now, fate brought us together now" I smiled. "Im free Saturday, we can catch up then." I suggested "that sounds great!" He replied "we've got to go in , practices should be starting now. Practices went without a hitch and Gerard and I worked together perfectly as Christine and Raoul. Errol wasn't there, lucky for him. I decided to pay him back for the letter that I would give him the silent treatment and not come to any voice lessons until he apologised


	12. Like brother, like lover

It had been another wonderful practice with Gerard. After the drama yesterday, we've really hit it off. He's so funny and charming. I forgot my lunch today so he took out to get lunch. So much has changed in the years. Just thinking of the day I had made me smile. The only problem is that tomorrow I have rehearsals with Errol tomorrow… I didn't go to the singing lessons yesterday and to be truthful, I'm kinda scared of Errol, his just so unpredictable… I get snapped out of my thoughts as somebody puts their hand on my shoulder. I turned around with a smile that fell as soon as I saw who it was. " Fustina! Why weren't you at your lesson yesterday? I started getting worried." He said, trying to make light of it but I could tell there was a little bit of annoyance and frustration in his tone. I turned back around and continued packing up. Looking at him just made me feel sick. "You had no right to send that letter." I shot back, picking up my bag and making my way to the door. Shock was displayed on this face but it was only for a second. "Stay away from him." He said I a low voice.  
"No."  
I could tell now he was getting angry and tired by my defiance.  
" I am not asking you. You will not see him outside of rehearsals."

" you can't tell me who not to see. If you think you are trying to protect me or something, then stop. I know him and his family and they're good people." 

"You try my patience." He whispered darkly.  
"You try mine as well. My answer is no." And with that I walk away, not looking back   
…  
I don't know why but at 6 pm I found myself in the rose garden waiting for my singing lesson. I wasn't sure if Errol would come, especially after the fight today but after some thinking I realised that I needed to tell Errol my feelings for him and this was the only chance I'd be able to it before the rehearsals with him tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to tell him then because of all those people around. I heard the door open and i was more than a little surprised to see that Errol came. Even though I came I thought he wouldn't come. I could tell that he was a surprised that I was here too " good to see you able to make it today after your absence and our… disagreement earlier today but I have prepared some vocal exercises that can help you improve on-" I took a deep breath, it was now or never " Errol, I'm sorry but that can wait."I interrupted,sitting down on the bench. "I need to tell you how I feel." He looked me in the eyes and walked slowly to the bench and sat down beside me. His face betrayed neither his reactions nor feelings. ' dang his eyes are so intense and is skin is so clear...' I snapped myself of my thoughts and continued " I have 5 sisters in my family and I am the youngest. And well after the fight today I reflected on everything. The time I've spent with you and well I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're like the brother I never had." I finished. There was silence. 'You fool' I thought ' he most probably doesn't like you that way! You're nothing more than a student to him! This is so awkward!' " so you love me. Like a brother?" He asked breaking the silence. I nodded slow and blushed. "Then I love you too, like a sister."  
…  
She told me that she loved me, like a brother yes but that means her feelings for me are growing. She has been the first person to say that they loves me. It felt glorious. I want her to say it again but I know that she can never truly love me the way that I love her. No while I'm a monster. I know she'll run like Christine when she sees my face no matter how many times I tell myself she won't. They all seem to leave. But this time will be different. Even if I have to make her stay. She can learn to love me the way I love her.


	13. Gossip and secrets

Tonight's the night if the pre show gala. A couple of weeks ago mr. Destler sent a note saying 2 nights before the opening show that all the cast would have to dress up in their costumes and perform masquerade to add hype for our show. Willow has invited me over to her house so that we could get ready together and so she could come with me and Gerard but mainly so we could catch up since we've barely seen each other between dress rehearsals and last minute fittings. " there's word going around that Courtney is planing something big!" Willow gossiped. I raised an eye brow at her. Willow had been saying some crazy things lately, it seems like the valet girl's dressing rooms seemed to breed rumours. " Is this like the 'Errol is actually mr Destler' theory?"  
"No! But that rumour is quite believable. Have you ever seen Errol and Mr Destler in the same room?" She tried to defend  
" we've never seen anybody in the same room as mr Destler!" I fought back   
" but isn't creepy that Mr Destler has the same name as the phantom?" Willow continued.   
"It's most probably a publicity stunt. It must be his fake name. I mean, who wouldn't want to see the phantom of the opera produced by the phantom himself?" I responded. I knew no matter how much reason I try to knock into her, she never seems to listen." Anyways, what's Courtney planing?"   
" that's the problem. I don't know but we know that she wants to get her part back and get revenge on you. We think it's going to happen on opening night. Just watch out okay?" Willow warned. " we should start getting ready now though, or we won't be ready in time" Willow helped me into me dress and did up all the little buttons in the back. It was you typical masquerade Christine dress but I must admit that I felt like fairy floss with all the layers in the skirt. Willow had a much less extravagant dress. It was a black dress with a design as if the dress was splattered with yellow paint and a mask that continued the design. " wow Will! You look amazing. The man taking you will be so luck to win such a pretty prize as you! " I teased. If there was anything that triggered Willow the most, it was sexist comments. " excuse me 'Stina but am a independent lady of the 21st century, it is I who is taking the man." The last part of the sentence mad my jaw drop. I had no idea she was taking a guy with her.  
" who's the man?!" I yelled as I picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at her.  
"Stop throwing pillows! You'll ruin my dress!"  
"Since when did you care about dresses?" I said throwing another.  
"Since I started dating Jason!" She yelled, blushing like an idiot. Since when did she like Jason. It the same Jason at ballet that she used to vent to me about how entitled and snobbish he was? She HATED him! What happened? " he's a great guy once you get to meet him." She giggled sheepishly. Out discussion was cut short by the door bell's ring.


	14. Masquerade

We raced to the door from Willows room, picking up our masks on the way and opened the door to both Gerard and Jason. "Wow, you girls look beautiful!" Gerard complemented, blushing slightly. "You look guys look great to!" Willow replied. I swear, the whole time I've been friends with Willow, she's never said anything as nice to a guy, her father included. "Are you ready to go?" Jason said with a stupid grin on his face, which when I looked over, I noticed that Gerard had the exact same stupid grin on his face. We walked out with them onto Willow's drive way. Willow and I almost fell over with what we saw. In her drive way was the most luxurious limo complete with driver. "No. Way!" Willow screamed jumping up and down. So much for not ruining her dress. " Jason and I got in touch and decided we wanted to give you two a night to remember." Gerard said sweetly. "Nah man." Jason replied " it was all Gerard's idea, I just payed." We got the car. It had leather seats and funky lights, I felt like a real Prima Donna, sadly the drive ended all to soon. The venue was packed! There was so many people, I'm sure if I put all the people I meet in my life together, it wouldn't come close to how many people are here. I was able to recognise some familiar costumes. Errol didn't even try to mask his identity as I was able to Spot him near the centre of the room with the phantoms classic white half face mask and in a plain black, although clearly expensive, black suit. "I'm going to say hi to Errol, could you please tell Meghan I'm here?" I asked Gerard, walking away from him and to the centre of the room. As I got closer to Errol i noticed he was talking to another man. "Ah, yes. This is the little starlet playing Christine." The stranger said, opening the the conversation to me. It was hard to tell how old he was with a mask on but I was able guess that he was in his late 30s. " hello I'm Fustina." I smiled introducing myself to the man. "You aren't supposed to know who anyone is, that's the fun of masquerades Fustina." He scolded me in a jocular manor."  
"Yes, but everyone already can recognise my outfit so there is no real point."  
"Touché. I will leave you two now and say hello to my grandfather for you." He said leaving Errol and I alone. " you came with Gerard." Errol said with tinged wit disappointment, frustration, anger and even a little giddiness. I was puzzled by this until I saw the drink inside his hand. " how many drinks have you had?" My eyes narrowed on him. I had come half an hour late but that was enough time to have too much and I faintly recalled him saying he was getting their early to set things up. "... A few." He replied vaguely and sounding distant.   
" well, maybe then it's best if you stick with non alcoholic drink for the rest of the evening." I advised "anyways, I just came to say hey before we performed the number."  
" is something bothering you?" He asked. I was a bit taken back. "Nothing big though. I was just a bit worried about a rumour about Courtney wanting to take back her role." I waved it off as nothing, saying it quickly. I didn't want him to worry over me. "So you heard about it." He replied " don't worry, I have already talked about it to mr Destler, little goes on in his theatre without him hearing off it." I tried to suppress it but a giggle escaped my lips. "Sorry!" I said covering my mouth. " but when you said that, it made all the ballet girls theories sound true!"  
"What theories?"  
" they think me Destler Is the real phantom of the opera because of his name." Errol's eyes narrowed. I guess he hadn't heard these theories yet. "And they think you and me Destler are the same person! Which would also make you the real phantom, which is crazy."   
" Why would think that?" Errol pressured. Luckily Gerard was able to save me form the awkward situation "Fifi! Oh, hey Errol. Um Fi, Meghan wants you, we're about to start."   
" I'll see you later Errol." I aid as i began to follow Gerard. As we reached our position, felt Gerard hold my hand. As soon as they touched, I felt these sparks like fly inside of me. I never thought you actually felt that, I thought it was just an expression used in books, but it felt so, so right, like this was meant to be. "We can do this, together!" He whispered encouragingly in my ear and the music filled the room.  
...  
I could feel my grip tighten around the glass I was holding in my hand as I saw the boy take her hand. What I hated even more is that she didn't even pull it back but smiled. Why was see so perfect? Why did her smile light up a whole room? Why was she so blest whilst I was so cursed? Why did she like him? Suddenly he felt the urge to strangle somebody. He looked around the room to everybody living their life and having it easy, he hated them. His eyes landed on Fustina. He shook off the feeling of hate and the urge to kill. " maybe I did have to much to drink," i mumbled to myself. They didn't realise how easy their life was ' and nobody ever will' he thought grimly.only 2 more days until my life is complete, from then on, everything would be perfect. It had to be, it was only fair after all. Suddenly Fustina's unearthly voice filled the room. Her strong, elegant voice carried through out the venue, hitting every note to absolute perfection. "Soon my angel." I whispered.


	15. Tonight

Tonight was the night. It felt like just yesterday Willow and I were stoked to both receive a small ballet part in the musical. The show was about to start and while I was sitting at the vanity in my dressing room fixing my hair, everyone else was running around like headless chooks. Jacinta came to my dressing room and stood at the door " have you seen Courtney?" She asked, sounding feed up with everything. " no, sorry I haven't." I replied, giving her sympathetic look. " I'm so grateful that your Christine! Imagine if she was missing then. It would be so much harder playing Meg then."  
" I saw you practicing back when Courtney was Christine, you were great then too." Jacinta denied it then said she had to continue looking for Courtney, leaving me alone again. I stood up and checked my outfit for any last minute problems with it. There was nothing. I smiled to myself, tonight was going to be perfect.   
…  
I smiled. " tonight is going to be perfect." I whispered to myself. Everything was in place. I could hear them calling for Courtney outside my changing room. I hadn't anticipated for them to notice her absence so early, but that did not matter since they were looking for her in all the wrong places. I placed on the mask. I was hard and cold. The last time I had worn it was when I meet Fustina for the first time because I had lost my other fake whole faced mask. I walk out of my dressing room and into the chaos of everybody else. Suddenly Meghan appeared next to me and she did not at all look pleased " Courtney is missing." She accused. She was almost the complete copy of her great grandma. "So?" I retorted. "She is a minor role, go on without her." 'That was one problem solved. Now I just need to get to my position.' My train of thought was stop as I almost trampled a little ballet girl who was on the side of the stage, pepping out the curtain to the audience " watch out." I scolded sharply. The girl turned around and turned out to be none other than Fustina. She looked so beautiful standing there, the perfect picture if grace, elegance and beauty. " sorry Errol. I'm just a little nervous" She apologised, playing with her hands. "There is no need to worry.tonight will be perfect." I sang softly and she stop playing with her hands. " There's no need to worry, tonight will be perfect." She repeat confidently. I smiled. I still had it after all these years. I walked to my position and the overture started. I allowed myself to fall back into the phantom, giving him control. Tonight I would give into him after so many years of suppressing, he would be free.


	16. The Show

Everything went so quickly, it was like a dream. Between costume changes and touching up my stage makeup, there was absolutely no time to even think. We were in the scene of ll. Muto. I loved this scene because I literally had one line and I could catch my breath a little. I could still hear Errol's voice singing to me. His performance was breath taking. He was excellent when we practice but he truly did not hold anything back in The Music of the Night. They way he said it and the way he touched me. I felt like I was the real Christine and he was the real phantom. All the emotions were there; the pain, the love, the fear. Suddenly Errol boomed his lines, giving me a heart attack even though I should have known it was coming. I silently scolded myself for getting lost in thought in he middle of the musical. " it's him!" I struggle to get my line out. The woman playing Carlotta grabbed my wrist "your part is silent, little toad." She whisper-yelled venomously. Gina made an amazing Carlotta. It was hard to believe she was actually a nice person in real life. "Toad? Maybe it is you who is the toad." Errol thundered. I saw a few younger views look around the theatre to find where Errol was hiding with no luck. Carlotta started croaking while she 'tried' to sing. It was actually her mimicking a croak and I don't even know how she does it. I ran of stage when the managers announced that the ballet would be taking place now and that the role of countess would be played by Christine. I got into my Countess costume as quick as I could do I could watch Willow from backstage. Then when the 'body' of Joseph bouquet was dropped or so I thought. Gina who was standing next to me , pointed and screamed. She wasn't suppose to do that. I noticed that the 'body' was different. It looked more femininely shaped. My eyes widened as I noticed that it was Courtney's limp, lifeless body hanging from a noose. The girls began running around and screaming shrilly. Suddenly Errol was beside me with his hand on my shoulder "We need to continue." He whispered in my ear. "What are you talking about? Somebody was just got killed and you want to continue?! Get your priorities right! We need to get the police!" I began hyperventilating. I just saw a dead body. Just thoughts of the lifeless body hanging there sent shivers down my spine. If she was murdered, then what if the killer killed again? "Calm down Fustina! Breathe deep and slowly!" Errol said trying to calm me down "The audience hasn't noticed that it is a real dead body and we can't let them catch on. If we stop, they'll start panicking. We're taking down the body and calling the police but we need you to continue." I nodded slowly. I was scared but I didn't want the theatre to get frightened. I had to continue. The show must go on


	17. A show Stopper

I had never really liked the Don Juan triumphant songs... They were a little seductive my my taste but I usually tune out the words and just listen to the orchestra that's performing. Fi was amazing. It was had been years since I saw her but she never did lose her spark of life. I hadn't realised how much I missed her until I saw her on our first day and when I thought she hadn't remembered, it really hurt. She's just so incredible and perfect. It's to hard to believe that she's real sometimes. She's funny, beautiful, talented, kind and endearing. She is somebody who would be a wonderful wife and mother. She's somebody i would want to be beside me for the rest of my life but I know she deserves someone better to be there for her. She's perfect and well, I'm me. I wish there was just a book that told you how to feel and what to do. That would make life so much easier for everyone. I want to tell her but she'll most probably just think I'm a creep because we've meet like twice to catch up and i really don't want to be friend zone because that would just be embarrassing for the both of us and I don't want her to be in uncomfortable position like that. I snapped back to the play when I noticed that the Fustina wasn't following the choreography of the song. Every time that Errol tried to get near her, she would step away trying to get away from him as unobviously as possible. Poor Fi, something was going in down there but there was nothing I could do with the audience watching. I felt myself beginning to sweat. I never did like Errol, he was always death staring me and never said hi to me. Actually the more I think of it, he never talk to me outside of the musical… when the climax came Fifi had to come close to him, to rip off the hood. I was on the edge of my seat as she slowly got closer to him, trying to procrastinate the inevitable. She quickly removed his hood and stepped away. She froze for a couple of seconds. From where I was I was able to see from where I was sitting I could see some people backstage and they seemed just as confused as I was. All at once he had Fustina in his arms and the he just disappeared with her. Instinctually I stood up and ran out the box to backstage. There was definitely no trap door there that I was aware of and Fustina was meant to de-mask him first. As soon as I reach backstage I was completely submerged into the chaos of the cast. I was able to spot Willow, Fustina's friend was unfortunately at the centre of the confusion. I push my way through the panicking people mumbling sorries and excuse me here and there. "Willow! Where's Fustina?" I asked her rather harshly. Her dark skin was beaded with sweat "I don't know…" she mumbled softly. This was the first time I had ever heard Willow like this. She was usually loud and very open with what she had to say she wasn't making eye contact with me but rather looking around the room "she disappeared. I guess they were right. She didn't believe me though." I couldn't get what Willow was trying to say. Who was they? How were they right? " Willow I think you should have a sit down and a drink of water. Everything is going to be okay." I tried to reassure her but I'm sure it wasn't that effective but there was bigger things going on. I watched her walk off just to make sure she wouldn't collapse or anything. She titled a bit as she walked but apart from that she seemed okay. I would have to check up on her after I found Fustina and this Errol guy. I could feel my brain throbbing as I started to develop a headache must probably from all the noise. Everybody seem so scared. First a death then a kidnapping. I remembered that Errol said he was going to get the police... But he didn't. What if he killed Courtney? That was why he didn't call the police. Why? What if his going to kill Fi as well? There was to many questions and not enough answers. "Silence!" A loud booming voice demanded. Everyone stopped. Even the ballet girls in hysterics. We all turned to an old man with dark skin in a wheel chair and a younger man pushing it. "93 and still cleaning up Erik's messes." The man mumbled gruffly to himself. " I am going to see what I can do about miss Fustina but the men playing the managers must go out and tell the audience that the rest of the musical has been postponed. Try make it as comical and light hearted as possible. If the crowed gets out of hand then promise them a 50% refund. I shall leave Meghan in charge whilst I am gone." And with that the man in his thirties started pushing out of the room. I pushed past people to get towards him. If anyone knew what was going on, it was definitely him. "Wait!" I called out desperately. The old man tapped the young man and the young man turned around the wheel chair so that the old man was facing me. "Do you want to find her?" He asked, looking into my eyes and staring into my soul. "No." I replied "I need to find her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! This is all your Christmas present. I special thanks to Gizmo10 for the nicest comments I have gotten in a while😀


	18. Captivated

I let out a soft groan. I felt gross and groggy. I tried to sit up but I realised that I didn't have the energy to do that nor enough to open my eyes so I just let out a groan "just rest." A calm voice reassured me. I knew that voice but my head was to tired to put a person to the voice. I felt a hand touch me as I fell back to the inevitable darkness.  
…  
For once I had no words nor notes that could describe how I felt even if music was able to translate this it would be to heavenly for anybody to hear. For once, letting the phantom out was a good idea. Fustina did find out that I killed Courtney. She'll be scared when she wakes up, it's only natural but she'll calm down when I tell her that it was to protect her she will forgive me and eventually learn to love me back. This feeling is just to strong for her not to love me back. She admitted that she had feelings for me as well, even if it was just as a brother. That was more then anyone else had felt for me. I heard a soft groan and I looked upon Fustina as she slept in the bed next to me. "Just rest." I whispered lovingly in her ear. I could hear her breathing pattern change as she started to fall back asleep so I put my hand on hers. Her hands were so soft and warm like her. I was holding her hand. I, a monster was holding the hand of someone so good, so perfect. She is an angel. I do not deserve to even be in her presence. I took my hand out of hers. I stood up and nocked over the chair I was sitting in as I went to walk out of her new room. "Errol?" The feeble angelic voice stop me from leaving room  
…  
"Errol?" I asked softly as I sat up and looked around the room I we in. Everything in the room was white with gold trim. My head hurt and the last thing I remembered was being on stage during ll Muto. Errol turned around and looked at me with an anxious for what I would say next. "What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember is-" suddenly all at once the memories came flooding back. Courtney hanging dead over the stage,the chaos of the cast, the cold look in Errol's eyes. He had killed Courtney.He was a murderer. Is he going to kill me too? But why wouldn't he have done it before? He had ample opportunities during our voice lessons where we were alone and nobody knew where I was or who I was with. "What do you want?" I said sharply getting out of the bed and stepping as far away from him as the room allowed. "Nothing much." He said softly, pick up the chair and sitting back down in it. "I just want to love and be loved in return." I was taken back by his response. I was expecting more like 'I want your blood on my hands!' kind of thing. "Then why did you kill Courtney?" I was scared that I wasn't going to like the answer but I needed to know. "Originally I wasn't going to kill anybody but I needed to distract the cast a bit. Mess with their heads but when I heard that Courtney was going to drop a sandbag on your head to replace you as Christine. So I decided it was time for her to go and her death would be quite the distraction and amusing." He explained it all to calmly. It made feel sick how he could go kill someone and call it amusing. Ok she tried to take my role by dropping a sandbag on my head but she didn't deserve to die. Not like that. Errol Del, the man I trusted, was a murderer. I don't know why I defended him when all the girls we're say that Erik and Errol were the same guy and the phantom. Right now he was no better then that guy. My mind flashed back to the day he walked home with me. How his face felt like plastic when I slapped it. Erik Destler was the phantom's real name and Errol Del is very close to it.even if the phantom was real, he would have died like a hundred years ago but everything else said that he was. There was only one way of finding out if he was the phantom or not. I started moving towards him slowly so he wouldn't get suspicious. As i reached him, I placed my hands on his face and made it look like a loving gesture so he wouldn't pull away or think I was trying to do anything. He flinched. It was small and he recovered quickly. I acted as if I hadn't noticed and kept my hands on his face. He closed his eyes and I felt around his face until, on the side of his face, I found where the rubber changed into normal skin. I pried my fingers between the skin and the rubber. I rip of the rubber sheet hard and fast. I let out a scream and stumbled back in fright as soon as I saw his face


	19. Exposed

I watched Errol, not know what else to do. His eyes opened and were clouded with confusion but when it all came clear to him what happened, his face twisted with furry and he stood up really quickly. I tried to step away but he was to quick for me. He grabbed both of my wrist. I struggled to get away. I was sure he was going to kill me. I was the most scared I had been in my whole life, and I had seen some pretty scary movies. I had seen his face in stranger then you dreamt it but he must have use makeup to cover it because now it was so much worse. He must of glued it on that I had ripped of when taking off his mask because there were places where I think was skin was pulled of a bleeding a little bit. Suddenly he started crying and feel to the floor. And I thought I had I intense mood swings. He was crying into my hands which he was still holding. If he was the phantom or thought he was the phantom, I was definitely not going to be Christine on this scene. I joined him on the floor and held up his chin and looked at his face and nothing else "it's not that bad." I said smiling. "You screamed." Errol sniffed. "You can't expect someone to go from 0 to 100 and the other person not to have a reaction." I replied. I had never seen Errol so vulnerable. Whenever I had seen Errol he was mature and composed but now I see that on the inside he is still a lost child, like all of us. We sat there in silence. Errol cried for a little bit and I just sat there next to him. Nothing needed to be said. I was there to comfort him and to show him that he is not alone despite what he might think. After a while I started to feel a little light headed, so I walk over and sat back down on the bed. I guess I was a lot more tired then I thought because before I realised it, I was asleep


	20. Not the end

I watched her sleep for a bit, she was so beautiful when she slept, like an angel. After a couple of minutes I had to tear myself away from her so I could compose. I had so many emotions that could be channeled into angelic music and it would be evil to keep this to myself and not write it down. I slipped my spare porcelain mask back on Then left her room. I walked down the stairs to the music room that was just bellow. I sat down at my organ and started composing. I was so into my music that I didn't feel the hours fly by. At least I didn't notice until Meghan came in fuming. "ERIK!" She screamed as she reached the music room and saw me. I put my finger to shush her since I didn't want her waking my angel. "How could you do this!" She continued in a normal volume. I stood up from my organ and walked over to her. I knew Meghan was scared of me and that was why she helped me. I was going to use that fear to get her out of my home and my business. " you have to let her leave." She tried to say without stuttering. "I don't have to do anything." I said in a calm but dangerous way. "She'll leave once she sees your face." That would have been a good point if Fustina had already seen it and stayed. "She might not." I shot back at Meghan. "Your just like your great grandmother, assuming you know everything. You don't! Leave before I do to you what I did to the others that tried to interfere." Now Meghan was shaking and pretty much ran for the door. "Gerard is coming for her." Meghan said quickly as she slipped out the door. She was lucky that she left as quickly as she did because I would have killed her on the spot. Why does somebody always have to take away my happiness? Why can't I have love like everybody else? I flew into a rage I threw all the music sheets to the ground and anything I could get my hands on ,anything from books to glasses. It was a while before I saw Fustina. She was looking down, watching me throw my tantrum from upstairs. She had changed from her costume into a soft lilac dress that I had bought her. I couldn't find any words to say to her. I had most probably frightened her by getting so angry and so violently. I acted like a spoilt brat who was not getting what they wanted. I watched her as she walked down the stairs and to the mess. She silently sat down of the floor and started pick up the sheets of music. I joined her on the floor and started picking up my mess with her. This is what are life would be like; Cleaning up each other's messes together. Although the messes would be more likely to be mine then hers. We could be happy. We could have a family like every other family. I could be in love like every other man. Softly, I could hear Gerard calling her name from the distance. I saw Fustina looking longing in the direction Gerard's voice was coming from. "Please don't leave me." I whispered with my voice quavering. She took my hand into hers "I love him, Errol" she said softly. I was begging her now "Don't leave me. Please. Not alone." I needed her. I would die if she left. "I will stay if you want." She said. She was giving me a choice. I get to choose what I want. Never had anyone given me a choice, I always had to force my way for what they wanted. She would stay if I wanted her to. But if I did make her stay, she wouldn't be happy. If I made her stay then I then truly be the monster that matched the face. "You can go" I barely managed to say as I stood up and turned away from her. I didn't want my face to betray my pain. Unfortunately, Fustina stood up so she was facing me. She tenderly touched the unmasked side of my face "this isn't the end. We will see each other again." She whispered in my ear. I could hear Gerard getting closer and closer and I knew our time together was drawing to an end. Then she did something I had never expected. She hugged me. It was warm. I could just feel her goodness radiating off her. She pulled away when Gerard came even closer, she left quietly. Nothing else was said. When she left I was in some sort of trance, I couldn't move or control the tears that were falling. I could hear Gerard and Fustina's joyful reunion. I also heard Gerard wanting to confront me but Fustina's good and merciful heart talked him out of it. I could also hear Nadir's voice… so that was how Gerard got here. I stood there for almost an hour after they left. I just didn't know what to do with myself. I was alone, again. I did what I usually did when I was alone with myself. I walked over to my organ and started playing until the notes flowed through my mind. The music told my pain and sorrow, my love and longing. The music and I became one


End file.
